Queen V and King Loki
by LabRat109
Summary: (Set after movie) As punishment Loki is sent back to live on Midgard and learn how to control himself. Fury feels that he has just the woman for the job. Meet Victoria O'Toole, your everyday domanatrix, she knows just how to 'whip' Loki back into line. ((Loki/OC) and some (Steve/OC))
1. Chapter 1

**(I own none of the Avengers or Loki or any other recognisable character. OC's are my own and this story contains BDSM, not like 50 Shades, no this is some **_**real **_**BDSM, so if you don't like please don't read.)**

* * *

**Stark Tower – New York**

"Stark!" A baritone voice bellowed across the great halls of Stark Tower as Thor marched over plush carpets and laminated woods. The egoistic genius that the robust god was looking for peeked his dark-haired head out from behind a large door as the large blonde man waltzed passed. "Man of Iron!" He cried once more, oblivious to the fact that he had travelled beyond the person he was seeking. "I have matters to discuss, reveal yourself from your hiding place and talk with me." Frustrated Thor began to crash through some of the finer decorations that Tony had.

"Whoa! Calm down big fella! No need to break the china." Tony laughed as he finally decided to join the golden god in the hallway. "What you need that Flash?"

"I am not 'Flash', firstly, and secondly I have need to talk to Fury and Agent Hill."

"So you need to talk to Cyclops and Sheepie. What has that got to do with you destroying my house?" Tony slurred, still slightly intoxicated from his 'fun night' with Pepper.

"It is of the upmost importance that I discuss this matter with the Director as well as the team, the decision we make will impact on more than one life." The tall man looked down at the genius, his deep voice sending a chill down Tony's spine with its serious and threatening undertone.

"I'll get Fury on the line, he'll call the team together as soon as possible. What's the topic of discussion anyway?"

"Loki." Thor watched as the blood ran from Tony's face and the incredible Iron Man looked ready to faint.

* * *

**The Next Day – Hellicarrier – Somewhere over America**

As Thor stood at the end of a large, oval table he looked upon the team, his comrades, his friends. He first noticed a tall blonde sitting at the far end of the table, his hair implacably neat and his clothes perfectly pressed, this was the leader of the misfit team, Steve Rogers, Captain America. Next to the blonde super soldier was another scientific wonder; Bruce Banner, the Hulk. Thor chuckled slightly as he looked at the dark-haired man, while Bruce was mild mannered and relatively calm in his external appearance Thor knew first-hand how powerful the Hulk could be, even with his Asgardian strength Thor was still sore from the punch he received during the battle. Bruce seemed to be aware he was being watched so turned to face the lightning god, giving a small nod as a greeting as well as recognition.

Across from Bruce sat a shorter blonde, his sandy hair spiked on the top of his head and his eyes showing the horror he had seen in his few, at least by Thor's standard, years. The tight leather of Hawkeye's suit only defined his chest and arms further, much like the uniform of the red-headed spy that sat beside him.

While Thor was more than happy with Jane and would never trade her for anyone in all the nine realms, there was something about Natasha, Black Widow, that got his blood pumping, and he knew he wasn't the only one, especially Clint. Thor watched as the smaller Avenger sat with the spy and talked with her about mundane assassin things; targets, weapons, techniques, etc. Thor had no desire to know about it himself, war was a battle, not a game of 'hide-and-seek'.

As Thor sat in his own seat three people burst into the room. The first was Tony, his arms behind him as he did a slow-motion run in front of the two other people.

"I'm not late, I beat Cyclops therefore I'm on time."

"That cannot be true Stark, we agreed to meet when the sun was at the mid-point of the sky, but that has passed a few hours now." Thor said, truly bemused. The second person in the room was, obviously, Nick Fury, the director of the Avengers as well as S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Shut it Stark." Nick barked, his eye glaring towards, the other hidden by its patch. Thor glanced over Fury, observing the dark mans' even darker clothing; an S.H.E.I.L.D. issued uniform and a personalised long, leather trench coat. "Agent Hill sends her regards; she is currently on a mission." Fury grumbled, as he moved over to the far end of the table, where a projection screen had been set up but had only been showing the S.H.E.I.L.D. logo until that point. The screen suddenly changed and it was then that Thor realised that there had been a third person entering the room, the third person was a woman of medium height, she had dirty-blonde straight hair, tanned skin and grey eyes, she was quite pretty, the type of woman Thor had seen with Tony in the past or on a 'Television' screen 'advertising' some product or another. Her presence confused Thor as she didn't have an S.H.E.I.L.D. uniform on, nor did she look like an agent.

"So Fury, what is it we were called for?" Steve finally broke the silence to ask; he too had noticed the woman and wanted to know about her arrival.

"It has been brought to my attention that Loki may be arriving back on Earth in the near future, between Thor, Miss O'Toole and myself, we have come to a solution. Miss O'Toole, if you please." Fury nodded his head to the women who still stood by the door.

"Thank you Director." A delicate English accent floated across the room.

"Good day Avengers, I am Hannah O'Toole; I am here today to represent my employer Ms O'Toole." She began.

"Wait, so you work for someone who you're related to?" Tony blurted, making it so that Hannah couldn't continue her speech.

"That would be correct Mr Stark…"  
"Tony." He corrected.

"Mr Stark. Ms O'Toole is my older sister; she owns a club here in New York that Mr Fury feels would be suitable for the situation." Before Hannah could explain what she meant Nick decided to speak.

"Thor has explained to me that part of Loki's punishment is that he is without his magic and that he has to learn how to live among humans as well as gain control of his control issues. My past experience with Ms O'Toole lead me to believe that she would be the best choice in dealing with Loki upon his arrival to Earth. She has helped in the past 'training' ex-cons and even trained Agent Romanoff when she first joined S.H.E.I.L.D. I have the utmost trust that Ms O'Toole will not let us down." Fury finished before Tony could stop him. Steve raised a cautious hand, and when Fury nodded his head Steve began to speak.

"What is it that we expect Ms O'Toole to do exactly? I mean she sounds like she will be a big help, but I'm also sure that Thor would like to know what we plan to do to his brother." Steve threw a quick glance towards the aforementioned god.

"I must agree with Capsicle on this one. While you know this woman, **we **don't. How can we be sure that this won't backfire on us?" Tony asked genuinely concerned about what it was they were getting in to. Hannah, starting to feel protective of her family decided to jump in.

"Ms O'Toole will be taking Mr Laufeyson into her employment and her care while he is on Earth. She will help him learn how to forfeit control as well as how to control others in a reasonable manner. She is taking no payment for this duty and has agreed to see all the Avengers as well as Mr Laufeyson when it is appropriate to go over some of the finer details." Hannah growled out, annoyed by Tony as well as the lustful looks that Clint was sending her.

"My brother is being brought here on Friday, my father is having him sent in the morning." Thor said, breaking the ice that had suddenly appeared after Hannah had finished.

"I will set a meeting for Friday evening then." Hannah spoke in a monotone voice, standing up she nodded her head to the team. "Good day Avengers, Director. Ms O'Toole will expect you outside 'The Royal Court' no later than eleven; she is a busy woman after all." With that Hannah left the room.

"Well that went well." Clint sarcastically drawled, only to get hit around the head by Natasha. "What? What did I say?" Natasha stormed out the room only to be followed by Clint a moment later.

"I expect the rest of you to meet outside 'The Royal Court' by twenty-one hundred hours, is that understood? Civilian clothing is to be worn. Agent Romanoff will be waiting for us inside, she informed me earlier that she wishes to talk to her old teacher before we do. Banner!" Fury barked. "Seeing as Loki will most likely listen to you, as he has been beaten by the Hulk before, you will bring Loki to the meeting point, you will brief him what you have been told today. Understood?" Bruce nodded. "Avengers dismissed."

* * *

**Friday night –Outside 'The Royal Court' – New York**

Loud techno music pounded as the team began to gather on the street. As ordered the team arrived in casual, civilian clothing. Steve seemed uncomfortable as he watched people enter the shady club, men and women wearing very little, even then the main materials were leather and felt, nothing like Steve's own cotton and denim. Steve's pure blue eyes glanced towards the director. Fury looked at ease with his surroundings; in his usual dark leather coat and the rest of his ensemble, what Steve really noticed was a dark collar attached to Fury's neck, as well as what seemed to be a leash hidden in his pocket.

Tony joined the two men about ten minutes later wearing a dark ACDC shirt with dark denim jeans. He hadn't told Pepper where he was going; only that he was going with the Avengers for a basic mission. After the meeting about the mission had finished Tony took it upon himself to look into the club, '_no use going in blind'_, what he found out was slightly disturbing for the billionaire, but he now knew what was to be expected of him, so tucked discretely under the neck of his shirt was a grey collar with a matching leash hidden deep, deep, in his pocket, out of sight of the other Avenger. When Tony saw the look on Steve's face Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong Capsicle?" Tony chuckled, fully aware of what had Steve so nervous but was eager to make the super soldier fell like a real fish out of water.

"Shut it Stark." Fury growled, his deep voice resonating between the two other men just as Thor arrived, and looking as apprehensive as Steve felt about the situation they found themselves in.

"Fury, Stark, Rogers." Thor nodded to each man in turn. "I must admit that I am more than confused as to why we are standing by a…" He looked at the club and its patrons with unsure eyes. "What is this place?" Shining blue eyes flitted over to Fury.

"This is 'The Royal Court'. Where we will find Ms O'Toole." Fury answered.

"She manages a fetish club?" Tony asked, surprised by the type of person S.H.E.I.L.D. would use.

"She doesn't just manage the club, she _owns _the club. And call it a fetish and she will whip you."

"Speaking from experience are we _Director?_ Does Agent Hill know?" Tony knew he was pushing boundaries with Fury, but he couldn't care less, Tony lived to annoy Fury and was taking great pleasure in watching Fury glower and absent-mindedly stroke his collar.

"I'm sure that the Director has a perfectly decent relationship with Ms O'Toole, and the Ms O'Toole is a reasonable woman who will be more than willing to help us in any way she can." Steve said when he saw Bruce come around the corner with Loki by his side. Bruce was in his usual pressed shirt and suit trousers as well as suit shoes. Loki looked like he was about to wet himself, wearing a dark suit himself, he watched the patrons of the club as well and suddenly grabbed the dark collar that had been forced on him upon arrival.

Now that all the men had gathered they headed towards the entrance of the club, the music changed into something more country that had been playing when the others had arrived. A large man stood outside the club, inspecting the group of men before stepping to one side.

"Queen V is expecting you, wait by the throne, she'll come over when she's done." The man grunted, looking directly at Fury, who seemed to nod in response.

Entering the club the music seemed louder, a live band was playing and a woman was dancing around on stage while singing. She seemed to be a tall woman, with dark brown hair that fell down her back in waves and ringlets, and a curvy figure that was very much on show. She was wearing a black corset that made her chest seem larger and tight black, leather trousers that made her hips and rear more pronounce, tall lace-up boots decorated her feet and a pair of long black silk gloves covered her hands. A man was also on stage, but he was wearing nothing but a pair of leather trousers and a collar while sitting on a chair.

_(Hey domino, I am stopping you from falling,1-2-3 Don't you dare go down) _The woman pushed the chair back so that the man almost hit the floor, but pulled him back at the last second.

_(Hey waterfall, Oh can you hear me calling?, 3-2-1 don't you dare touch the ground)_She leant in really close to his face, poking his chest twice.

_(I'm the one you want(x4))_ She skimmed her lips over his as she sung, the man was clearly becoming aroused by the woman but she didn't seem to notice, or she simply didn't care.

_(Well, sticks and stones will break your bones, And leave you lying in the mud)_ Her hands ran up and down his chest as she leant in closer to him, her face moving down his neck.

_(But you get scared when we're alone, Like I might suck your blood)_ She bit his neck, gently or hard the Avengers couldn't tell, but either was all the men, including Loki and Fury, had to shift slightly to ease their growing arousals.

_(Well I could tell you a witch's spell, But it just might blow your top, Then you start to run just as I'm having fun, And it's awfully hard to stop, It's awfully hard to stop)_The woman moved away from the man finally, he tried to follow her but she put a hand on his head to stop him.

_(Sun in the sky, I am stopping you from burning, All we need is stars and moon) _She grabbed his chin made his lips pout as she shook his head from side to side.

_(Clock on the wall, I will keep your hands from turning, Or this night will end too soon)_ The hand that was free ran through the man's hair as she yanked it back and straddled him on his chair, her hips grinding against his ever so slightly, Tony groaned at the sight, but he was sure that he wasn't the only one.

_(I'm the one you want (x4))_ Once more her lips seemed to cover the mans, but her voice still singing made it clear that she wasn't actually kissing the man.

_(Well, sticks and stones will break your bones, And leave you lying in the mud, But you get scared when we're alone, Like I might suck your blood, And I could tell you a witch's spell, But it just might blow your top, Then you start to run just as I'm having fun, And it's awfully hard to stop, It's awfully hard to stop, It's just too hard to stop)_She got off of the man again and slid away her hands trailing after her as she backed away, the man began to get up slowly, hypnotised by the woman.

_(I call thee, beloved one ,To love me more than anyone, Seven times I pierce my heart, And now you feel the magic start, Bind thy heart and soul to me, As I do will so let it be)_The man crawled closer to the woman as she motioned with a 'come hither' sign of her index finger. The man seemed more the happy to oblige.

_(Ooooh, Hey lover boy,Oh, now do you believe me?_ _That's not all that I can do) _The man was being pushed backwards by the woman, back towards the chair.

_(Sit back down, I'm afraid we won't be leaving, Can't undo my spell on you) _She pushed him back onto the chair, and leant over him once more, now it was Bruce who groaned at the sight, his shirt collar suddenly beginning to feel a bit too tight.

_(I'm the one you want(x8)) _Her hands were sliding, griping, clawing, grasping, yanking, all manner of things that had Steve and Thor moaning at the back of their throats.

_(Well sticks and stones will break your bones, And leave you lying in the mud, But you get scared when we're alone, Like I might suck your blood, And I could tell you a witch's spell, But you just might blow your top, Then you start to run just as I'm having fun, And it's awfully hard to stop, It's awfully hard to stop, It's just too hard to stop, I don't think I can stop)_The woman finally ended the song, leaving the man obviously aroused and dazed on stage. She slunk over to a large chair where she pulled what seemed to be a chain. What the men saw next had all of them, apart from Fury, gaping at the sight. Natasha walked over to the mystery woman wearing little else but a leather bikini and a collar and began to massage the woman's legs.

Fury pulled at Loki's leash as he headed over to the mystery woman and Natasha, the other Avengers still stood there for a moment in a daze before they followed the Director. The woman stood up when she saw the men approaching her, pulling Natasha to her feet she began to speak.

"Tasha. You have my permission to speak. Introduce me to the men." A regal English accent carried over the music.

"Avengers, meet my Mistress, and owner of 'The Royal Court', Queen V, or Ms O'Toole as you would recognise her." Natasha spoke in a soft voice, completely unlike her character. Tony thought he would die of shock.

Thor actually did faint.

* * *

**(How'd you like the first chapter? Song is 'Sticks and Stones' by 'The Pierces'. Thanks for reading)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you to those who have already reviewed for me. It's nice to know that someone read this so quickly after I posted it. Still don't own the Avengers)**

**Inside 'The Royal Court' – New York**

Loki looked down at his brother briefly before back to the woman and the assassin; now that they were nearer he could get a better look at her. Her dark brown hair swept over her shoulders and framed not only her face but her chest as well. Large, dark brown eyes looked over Thor before flicking back to the Avengers.

"Sorry about that. Will he be alright? I didn't expect such an imposing man to be a fainter. I have a woman who can help him, if you want?" There was a sly smile on her pouty red lips, Loki noticed, he also noticed that Fury shivered slightly at the same smile. "Oh, I just realised." Her English accent carried. "I have not yet introduced myself properly. I know that dear Tasha just did, but it is my duty as 'Queen' to be sure that my potential subjects know exactly who I am." She curtsied, giving the Avengers a clear view of her breasts as the corset shifted slightly. "Victoria O'Toole, Queen of 'The Royal Court' and Mistress of the Castle. At your service" A flourish of her hand gestured for each of the men to introduce themselves to the woman.

"Director Nick Fury." Nick grunted, Victoria glossed over to the dark man.

"Hello _Director. _It's nice to see you again." She purred next to his ear, her warm breath brushing over his neck and down his spine. With a teasing smile Victoria moved on to Steve.

"Steve Rogers, Ma'am, otherwise known as Captain America." Steve, unsure what the proper protocol was, saluted the tall woman, looking almost directly into her deep eyes.

"At ease, _soldier. _Or your little soldier may decide to pay me a visit." Victoria teased, a glove covered hand caressed Steve's chest, making him shudder as she moved on.

"Dr Bruce Banner, PhD in Physics as well as some basic medical knowledge. In the Avengers I am also known as 'The Hulk'." Bruce nodded his head slightly, Victoria felt the need to tease him, but the blush on his cheeks from her just standing in front of him was enough for her.

"Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and Iron Man." Tony smirked feeling proud of himself for not buckling at the knees like the rest of his team had. Seeing this Victoria raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow in a questioning manner before she brushed her lips over his collar and up his neck.

"Big talk for a man in a mask. I must ask, does the Mrs know that you're here, or is she oblivious to your wicked ways?" Victoria whispered over Tony's lips, he groaned and his knees finally gave as he sat down on a chair behind him. Steve and Bruce both smirked as they watched the egotistic genius being brought down to his knees by his own game. Loki chuckled at the sight, remembering how in control and confident Stark had been during their last encounter. Turning towards Loki, Victoria smiled. "And _who _is this lovely piece of flesh? Hm?" She crooned, her eyes devouring Loki alive. From behind him Loki could hear Thor start to wake, but that didn't seem to shift the woman's eyes off him.

"I am Loki Laufeyson. Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim, God of Mischief and Lies." He stated proudly, knowing full well that since his last escapade on Midgard his title had been changed. When Thor groaned behind him Loki sighed. "And this buffoon is my brother, Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder." When he mentioned their names Loki noticed that Victoria seemed to straighten up a little and her eyes seemed to glow a bit.

"Loki? As in from the Norse mythology? God of Mischief and Lies, cutter of Sif's hair and forsaken son of Jotunheim? The same Loki who destroyed New York only last year and had his mouth sewn shut to stop him from talking to an important guest of the Asgardian royal family?" Loki nodded dumbly, astounded by the woman's knowledge about himself. "I thought Frost Giants were ugly with blue skin, red eyes and markings all over their skin." Loki shuddered at the description of what his real form looked like. "How can a handsome man, such as yourself, even compare to descriptions of ugliness, I imagine that even if you looked like that you'd still be handsome." Loki had the decency to blush when he realised that Victoria was talking to herself more than him.

"What has happened?" Thor slurred, finally regaining conscience after life came and knocked him on the head. Victoria smirked and knelt down next to the confused god.

"While you were sleeping I have managed to convince Fury to be my submissive, Natasha to train Steve and Loki to follow my every word. Misters Stark, Rogers and Banner as well as yourself have been split between my dominants. You personally will go to a favourite of mine, Erik. Don't worry though, he plays nice." Thor paled dramatically, looked towards his brother, who only nodded with a 'What can you do?' expression, and then promptly fainted again. Victoria burst out into laughter, Loki, Tony and Bruce following shortly after, Fury looked like he wanted to kill someone, as usual. Patting Fury's cheek she cooed at the dark man. "There there, Fury, let me have my fun." Turning to face the club once more she clapped her hands. The music suddenly stopped and everyone turned towards the tall woman on her throne and the men that stood behind her. "Loyal subjects, we have some very special guests tonight; The Avengers!" There was a sudden cheer from the crowd. "Hush, hush. They bring me a new toy to play with and in return I let them play with my old toys. Take good care of these men, it is there first time here, let them know the joy that comes from being a member of 'The Royal Court'!" The crowd let out a rowdy cheer before coming up to grab the Avengers; all but Fury became immersed in the group of club goers.

"It seems to me that it is just us now Queen V." Chuckled Fury, letting the dark haired woman see a part of him that she was most familiar with. He turned to face Victoria, attaching the leash to his collar before handing the end of the leash to Victoria. "Mistress." Head bowed, eyes not daring to look up, shoulders relaxed and kneeling on the floor, just how Victoria like them.

"Come Fury, I know the perfect white choker for you." Grabbing his leash Victoria led Fury to the other end of the club, away from prying eyes and away from the Avengers.

"Did Ms O'Toole just lead Fury away?" Steve asked over the head of some woman wearing a black choker, Tony, being swamped by a couple of women wearing an array of collars, simply nodded.

"Ms O'Toole has worked with Director Fury before, she knows exactly who to work him with. But I can't say the same for the rest of you." An English accent lilted over the music, its delicate lift floated over Steve.

"Hannah!" Steve cried, overjoyed by the way that the strange woman moved away due to the presence of the younger sister. "I'm so glad to see you." Steve all but mounted the young woman as he knocked her over in his excitement to be away from the strange woman from only moment's ago. "Please tell me that you're here to say we can go home." The poor man basically begged, Hannah chuckled slightly before patting Steve on the head.

"Calm down soldier. Ms O'Toole sent me to tell you that she is ready to go over the details of Mr Laufeyson's training with you." Hannah pushed herself of the ground and headed in the direction that the Avengers had seen Victoria take Fury earlier. "Are you coming? And be sure that Mr Laufeyson is with you, despite the show Ms O'Toole does have work she needs to do." Tugging at a white choker around her neck, Hannah restarted her walk towards a door that lead to a back room, smirking slightly when she saw Steve blush at her.

**Back Room – 'The Royal Court' – New York**

On her throne Victoria looked down at the group in front of her. Fury and Natasha both had their heads down and were looking only at the floor, Stark had the decency to keep his eyes down, but he remained with his head up. Thor, who had finally woken up and calmed down, was looking everywhere but at Victoria herself, Steve and Banner seemed to be talking to each other using nothing but facial expressions and Loki seemed to be caught in a daze.

"Gentlemen, and Tasha, we all know why you are here, but I feel that we should go over some details. Fury?" Victoria nodded towards the group and with a gloved hand indicated for Fury to rise.

"Of course Mistress." Fury hummed, Tony managed to hold back a laugh, but couldn't stop his shoulders from moving in his effort, something that didn't go unnoticed by Victoria.

"Something funny Stark?" She questioned in a regal tone.

"No." Tony giggled.

"'No Mistress' you mean." Victoria corrected, a horse-ridding crop twirling in her hand. Bruce raised an eyebrow at the appearance of the prop.

"I'm sorry. No _Mistress._" Tony didn't have a chance to laugh this time as the crop came down towards him with a sickening whistle. Loki cringed as Tony jumped a foot in the air, looking to see if any of the other people in the room would make an effort to help the poor man Loki saw Fury shake his head.

"Rule one: Don't disrespect the 'Royal Family'. Rule two: Queen's word is law in the 'Court'. Rule three:" Victoria leant in real close to Tony, making sure that her lips were close to his ear, her breath just skimming him. "All punishment is deserved." Tony shivered as Victoria moved away, a hateful glare in her eyes. "Fury, brief your team before I make your visit brief." Fury nodded, feeling the anger roll of Victoria in waves.

"Loki has been brought back to Midgard to learn to live among mortals. When first notified I talked with Ms O'Toole here, she has agreed to take Loki as a trainee here in the club. He will be taught how to be a submissive and dominant, not only in a sexual sense but as well as in daily life."  
"When this training is complete I will allow Mr Laufeyson to do as he wishes within my club, I will obviously oversee all his actions but there will be no restraint on what he does. As part of the agreement Fury has allowed for one Avenger to visit the club once a week to check on Mr Laufeyson to ensure that he is progressing." Victoria carried on for the dark man, her tone demanding attention and respect. "Miss O'Toole will send weekly reports as well; she will meet with one member of the team and debrief them of the events of the week. Fury has agreed to let it be Mr Rogers who will meet with my sister. I will expect no one else, nor will I allow my sister to greet anyone else." Victoria watched a faint blush appear on the super soldiers face and knew inside that she had made the right choice in which Avenger her younger sister would become closer to.

"Do I get to have an opinion in this, or am I simply to do as I'm told?" Loki finally asked, feeling slightly annoyed that they were having a discussion about him without actually involving him.

"No." Fury stated. "You are, by all technicalities, a war prisoner. You have no rights, no privileges."

"Now Fury, pet. Don't be so harsh, he has a choice, he can stay here with me, learn from me, work for me, or he can go with you, be tortured, abused, neglected and hurt to the highest physical degree." Victoria was laying it on a bit thick, they all knew, but the general ideas of Loki's options were now laid out in front of him.

"I think I will stay with the dominating woman." Loki grumbled, feeling put out already.

"I'm not a dominating woman, I'm a dominatrix. There is a difference." Victoria chirped her face now unnaturally bright as she walked over to Natasha. "The big difference is how we treat our partners. A dominating woman has no care for who she is with; a dominatrix cares for her submissives and is more than willing to reward them if they are good. Is that not right Tasha?"

"Yes Mistress." Natasha raised her head to look at Victoria, her eyes sparkling towards the dark-haired woman.

"Natasha, my pet, you will be rewarded this night, find that darling red collar you like. Tell him what I have said, he will be more than happy to oblige, he has been seeking you for a while now." Victoria stroked Natasha's face lovingly; Loki felt a twinge of jealousy that the Russian spy could get what he wanted so desperately by doing nothing more than answering a question.

"Thank you Mistress." With that Natasha got up and left the room, knowing she wouldn't truly be needed for this mission, she just wished to see her old mistress before the opportunity passed her by.

"Now, back to business." Victoria said with a Cheshire cat grin crossing her face.

**(Not as long as the last chapter, but what do you think? I won't update this often or this quickly regularly, I had a snow day so I thought to make use of it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Warning strong language and mentions of rape will be up ahead. If you don't like, don't read ~flashback~***

**Inside an Office - Inside 'The Royal Court' –New York**

Victoria crossed her long, shapely legs as she lent back in her large chair. Her leather 'trousers' creaked slightly as she moved, the subtle sound caused Loki to throw a quick glance in the direction of the unknown woman. What Loki saw almost made him fall out of his seat, almost. Back on Asgard women didn't wear anything like what this powerful woman was wearing, no woman would 'expose' herself in such a manor. While most of her 'indecent' skin was covered, there was little left to the imagination as the tall woman reclined in her throne of a chair. With Natasha gone the only women left were 'Queen V', herself and Miss Hannah. Hannah stood patiently by the throne, looking over the men who had quickly learnt that being in 'The Royal Court' was really an adult version of 'Heads Down, Thumbs Up'.

"Hannah, darling, you have the contact details for all the members of the Avengers, correct?" Victoria purred towards the blonde. Her own dark haired head leaning towards her sister, showing an excess of pale skin across her throat.

"Of course Ms O'Toole. I will send it to you, as well as give Captain Rogers my own contacts and your emergency numbers." Hannah nodded towards Victoria. "I will also add the team to your phone, e-mail and will have Elena add Fury as well as SHIELD to her own phone."

"Good. Thank you, darling. I don't know what I'd do without you." Victoria smiled softly at Hannah, Loki grimaced slightly at the displays of love between the sisters, remembering when he and Thor we not so different. As if reading his mind, which Loki knew was beyond him, Thor whispered to Loki.

"Do you remember brother? We were once like that; we would have been kings together."

"I AM A KING!" Loki bellowed, forgetting where he was and standing, no one had time to help him before there was the sickening whistle of the whip again, this time it came down hard on Loki's side, just above his hip. The stinging kiss of the hardened leather hurt more than Loki thought possible; he fell back to the ground clutching his side as he groaned. Victoria was standing over him, a look of pure murder in her eyes.

"You do NOT act like that in my presence, especially when Miss O'Toole is around. That is rule four. I am normally a merciful Queen, but DISrespECT will be punished. To the fullest extent. Do I make myself clear Mr Laufreyson?" She all but whispered, the air around her still but moving with the fires of hell themselves.

"Yes Ma'am." Loki groaned, his side still in pain. He coughed when Victoria placed a heeled foot on his back, pressing down, digging the daggered edge into his back.

"I didn't hear you Mr Laufreyson. I said: Do I make myself clear?" She hissed through ground teeth. Her foot pushing in more with each passing moment. Thor looked at the rest of his team, desperate to save his brother from the pain he was experiencing but not wanting to put himself on the bad side of the obviously powerful woman.

"Yes Ma'am." Loki finally managed to say through the floor; Victoria smiled and removed her foot as well as turn away from the group. She sauntered away, leaving the men to look at Hannah as she simply shrugged her tanned shoulders towards the men. Loki pulled himself off the floor and started to wheeze as air ran back into his lungs. Green eyes burned jade as the curvaceous woman returned carrying a red box with a large cross painted on it. Victoria knelt down before Loki and began to remove things from the box, first there were the obvious first aid gear: plasters, bandages, wraps, all of which was useless to Loki at this present moment, then some more obscure items came to light, bottles of undistinguished liquids and dried up herbs that were unnameable, even with Loki's vast knowledge.

"Do not believe that I would leave you to heal your own wounds Mr Laufreyson. I am here to teach you, not to torture you. You have learnt your lesson, so now I must see to it that you are well again." Victoria cooed her voice soothing to the black haired god.

"If it is all the same to you, I would much prefer to have neither." Loki sulked. Victoria chuckled softly as she handed the pale man a small bottle containing a dark liquid. "What is this?" He inquired holding the bottle up to the light.

"It is an ancient remedy for the pain I inflicted, don't worry, it won't poison you or anything in the like, but it does taste rather foul. Last time I had some I would only eat sweet tasting food until the taste was removed." She scrunched up her face, to make an obvious look of disgust. "But it taught me two things. One: I was not born to be a tree climber, and two: that even pain can have pleasure."

"You're not talking about the time when…" Hannah began but was cut off.

"Yes! And you will not talk about it again." Victoria hissed once more, her cheerful demeanor quickly disappearing. Loki noticed something lurking underneath the Victoria's chocolate eyes, a hidden hurt, a bone deep betrayal, something that should be never mentioned. "I apologize for that gentlemen. Mr Laufreyson, if you please." She pressed the bottle into Loki's hand before walking off again, taking the box with her.

"I apologize for Ms O'Toole, she… we have things that I should know better than to mention." Hannah shifted uncomfortably on the spot; Steve stood up and walked over to her, embracing her in his large arms.

"It's okay; we all have things we don't want others to know." Steve allayed, keeping Hannah near him as they parted.

* * *

**In a backroom somewhere – 'The Royal Court' – New York**

Victoria sunk down in a corner as she rocked herself backwards and forwards, listening to screams only she could hear.

**~Flashback~**

A young girl sat under a metal framed bed, her shaking hands covering her ears as dark hair covered her eyes. She kept completely silent for fear of attracting attention to herself, but her mouth kept moving, a silent prayer passing her lips as she tried in vain to ignore the acts of violence happening before her.

"YOU STUPID CUNT! YOU WASHED OUT, DRIED UP WHORE! You think yourself so clever don't you?" A deep voice rumbled, it almost purred. "You think teaching her to climb trees will protect her. She fell. Just like she always will." The voice chuckled, like dying thunder in an open plain.

"I would rather she had a broken arm instead of what you had planned for her." A higher voice spat, the venom behind the words oozing out by the pint.

"I still have it planned my dear, don't you worry about that, but you did cost the boys some of their fun, the little shit has started her cycles now, and as you should know, 'Old enough to bleed, Old enough to _breed._'" The deeper voice growled out. There were sounds of scuffling; the girl opened her eyes slightly to see what was happening now that the voices had stopped. "I even made sure that the little one was out for the next few days, just to be sure that she didn't get caught by mistake. Doesn't that make you the least bit happy my love?" The voice purred once more, bittersweet words dripping like honey from the mouth of a large man. His head was balding and his grey eyes were bloodshot from the anger that was clear on his face. A large, beefy hand was coiled in long, brown hair, the woman who it belonged to wriggling and squirming as she tried to get away from the tall man. "I AM A KING! I am king of this home, and you will do as I say." The girl watched as the man dragged the woman away, now the two of them out of sight.

"Mummy." The girl squeaked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Daddy?" She tried again, her own dark brown eyes glassy with unshed tears. She could hear the sounds of grunts and moans coming from the main room. Unsure the girl hesitated going towards the sound, but not knowing any other option went, slowly, in the direction of her parents. Her lanky frame crawling through the house she had once called home. The main room was lit up, and as the girl neared the sounds got louder, afraid of getting caught she stopped by the doorway and peered into the room.

Her mother was there, face down on the floor, as another man, one the girl didn't recognize lie on top of her, his hips moving backwards and forwards, the woman biting her lips to stop her from screaming, tears running down her face. The girl covered her mouth to stop her gasp of horror; large eyes wide as she could do no more than watch as her mother finally gave up and screamed. The sound so devastating that the girl fell back onto the floor, creating a soft 'thud' as she landed. The muffled sounds stopped the activity happening in the main room.

"Looks like the main entertainment has shown." Snarled the girls' father. His normally pleasant face twisted and deformed. "Your mother never told you did she? What she is, what you are? Only my precious Hannah was protected against her foul. If I had known, well, let's just say that what's happening now would be a kindness." Her father smirked, pearl white teeth flashing for a moment.

"RUN VICTORIA!" Her mother screamed. Victoria came to her senses once more and bolted from the room. Her bare feet beating against the floor, she paused only to open the front door before she started screaming for help, running down the road she saw lights turn on from the neighboring houses, but also another man that she didn't recognize follow her. While tall for her age, Victoria wasn't fast; the man caught her in no time.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE!" Victoria screamed as the man lifted her and began to take her back to the house. "PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!" She tried again, squirming; she clawed and scratched, anything to be released from the man's arms. More lights turned on, a few houses even had people standing in the doorways, but none moved to help Victoria as she was carried away. "NOOOOOO!" She bellowed, all hope lost.

**~End of flashback~**

Victoria cried as she remembered, laughing at how the cruel memory was brought to the forefront of her mind. Loki had no way of knowing how much power his words held, she had tried to joke about it first, but when Hannah mentioned… Hannah never knew what truly happened that night, all she had been told was that Victoria and their mother were going to live away from then on, due to 'differences' between the parents. Victoria didn't see Hannah again for another six years, when Victoria turned eighteen, and took Hannah away from their father.

Now another seven years down the line Victoria had gone through a total of nine years of therapy, three years of rape victim sessions and two years of legal actions to become the guardian of Hannah while still be the owner of a less than shady club.

Taking three more deep breaths Victoria stood up. Left the little room she had fled to and returned to her sister, only to find her in the arms of a tall, blonde, super soldier. Victoria smiled slightly as she saw the looks of hopeless puppy love form between the two people.

"Thank you for looking after my sister Captain, but I feel that was must begin to draw this meeting to a close." Victoria said, her voice hoarse from crying, but still holding onto its power.

"Of course Ms O'Toole. Hanna…I mean Miss O'Toole and I were just… I mean to say that…" Steve stumbled over his words as Hannah moved away, embracing her sister.

"You have my permission." Victoria whispered to Hannah as she moved away to face the group. "I believe we have covered as much as we can as a group. Any further details are to be discussed between Mr Laufreyson and myself. Director, it has been a pleasure to see you. Gentlemen feel free to come visit any time; I would suggest white chokers or collars. At least until you've settled in with the crowds." Victoria bowed, giving the men another flash of her chest.

"Ms O'Toole." Fury returned, knowing that his role was now over; he stood, and led the others out, leaving Victoria, Hannah and Loki.

"Make sure that they get out okay, will you Hannah?" Victoria prompted; Hannah nodded and left as well.

Now there was only Victoria and Loki.

* * *

***I'm so sorry it has taken this long for me to update. I've had exams and job interviews and work, and this, that and the other, to deal with. I'll try and be better, but I hold no guarantees.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Still inside the office – 'The Royal Court' – New York**

Loki watched the woman once more, noticing the major differences in her presence in comparison to when the Avengers were there. While still maintaining a strong front, Loki could clearly see that something had shaken the pale woman quite deeply, he didn't want to mention anything for fear of bringing his own terrors to the conversation, but the silence they were suffering was almost too much. Victoria must have noticed how uncomfortable Loki had become and decided to finally speak.

"I won't teach you too much this evening, I imagine that is had been a hard day for you. I doubt that travelling from Asgard to Midgard is a particularly easy journey."

"Yes. It has been taxing over the past few hours. What is it you will have me do, then, instead?" He asked, truly worried that the woman, who he had seen be cruel in unusual ways, would put him to work in an easy but less than desirable way.

"I will just go over the basic concept of what I expect while you're here. What you'll be doing and such the like. Tomorrow we will go over club rules and agreements, as well as sort out who your partner will be?" She sighed, the weight of the world beginning to force itself on her shoulders.

"Partner?" Loki echoed dumbly, surprised the Victoria would deem it a good idea to let him near other midgardians.

"Yes. Partner. Everyone who I train works with another, it means that I halve the time I spend training, and it also means that those who I train learn to work with others. For submissives it gets them used to the idea that they may have other submissives to work with on one dominant, for dominants it helps them learn different techniques on how to please their submissive." Victoria explained.

"Should it not matter whether or not the submissive is pleasured or not, their duty is to pleasure their master?" Loki became confused; surely a submissive was similar to a servant.

"Wrong. S and M relationships are a two way thing. Just as easily as the dominant can cause pain to the submissive the submissive can refuse the dominant. And rape is illegal no matter what the sexual type." A sardonic grin covered Victoria's face, twisting it into something vicious and dark, even by Loki's standards, and he had seen some dark things in his time. Just as quick as it came the smile left Victoria's face, transforming into a cheesy grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Anyhow, we can discuss that later. For now we should get you comfortable in your room and then go over some of the finer details about your stay." She chirped, her pale hands grasping Loki's as she pulled him of the floor and led him down a corridor that he hadn't seen before.

* * *

**Some corridor – 'The Royal Court' – New York**

"This will be your room." Victoria announced when the pair finally stopped in front of a plain wooden door, Loki was anxious about opening the door, going in meant he had accepted that he was staying. He looked at Victoria with pleading eyes, begging for this to all be some horrible dream, Victoria smiled sadly in return. "I understand that in this life there are some things we don't want to be true. I have my fair share, and I do what I can to protect Hannah from hers, but even so, this is real, and while I can't force you to enter that room and accept that this is what life has given you, I can suggest that you don't make this harder than it has to be." Victoria gestured towards the door. "Mr Laufreyson, I am not here to hurt you, no matter what you believe."

"Loki." He mumbled under his breath, barely managing to talk.

"Hm? Pardon?" Victoria queried.

"Please call me Loki. I feel that during my time here on Midgard it is you who I will become closest to, so I do not wish to tarnish that relationship with the name of the monster of a man who is my father." Loki explained, his cheeks reddening slightly as he spoke, if he didn't know better Loki would have thought himself embarrassed.

"That's fair enough. Then you must call me Tori, at least while we're not in the club. I'll explain club rules tomorrow." Victoria grinned, her plump lips splitting to reveal bright teeth. "Also, Laufrey isn't your father. He's more of a sperm donor, as much as you may hate it, Odin is your father, he raised you, taught you right from wrong, how to be a man, how to be a king. And if I know anything, I know that the parent you raises you is more important than the parent who conceived you." Again there was a dark flash underneath dark eyes, Loki wanted to ask, but he knew that it wasn't his place; he also didn't want to start an argument about parentage when he felt so weary from his long travels. "I'll leave you for the night then, I do have a club to run ya' know." She smirked before leaving Loki alone in front of the plain door.

Loki watched Victoria leave, she didn't look back once, and when she was no longer in view Loki sighed facing the door. He raised a slender hand and pushed the door open, letting it swing inwards, noticing that the room was dark Loki looked for a way to light the room, seeing nothing but a strange switch on the wall Loki remembered his last trip to Midgard where he had seen many midgardians use the little switches to make rooms light up instantly. Flicking the switch Loki had to shield his eyes against the sudden intensity of light that flooded the room.

A queen sized bed was pushed against the far wall; a dark green duvet with matching pillows covered the mattress. A book shelf was littered with books of varying heights and thickness, and a dresser sat opposite the bed, there was another door on the left side of the room, Loki went towards the door, finding this one to be a sliding door that led into a small bathroom, fully equip with a walk-in shower and an above sink mirror cabinet. He was impressed with the room in general, it was better than anything he would have received and Loki knew that Victoria had no obligation to make Loki comfortable during his stay.

He sat on the large bed, contemplating his dark-haired hostess.

* * *

**The Main Club – 'The Royal Court' – New York**

Victoria all but skipped back into the club, she knew she had begun her major breakthrough with Loki, it would be a matter of time before he caved and would begin to see that there was more to 'Midgardians' as well as more to himself.

"Someone looks creepily happy." Another feminine voice lilted, Victoria recognized it as her darling sisters.

"Oh Hannah, I believe I have made the right decision in helping Nick this time. Loki will be a darling to have around the club and I just know that there is hope for him yet." Victoria beamed her excitement towards helping Loki almost at a physical level. "And I have to decide who to pair him with, that will be important, and go over, and what I expect of him while he's here…. Oh Hannah there's just so much to do. I'm so glad I have you with me." She hugged the smaller woman, lifting her off the ground as she span around. "We have been blessed sister. The Goddesses look down upon us with praise." Victoria bubbled.

"Not this again Vicky, I thought you grew out of this…weird obsession with…with whatever this is." Hannah scolded; making Victoria put her down, scowling.

"The Goddesses are real. Thor and Loki are real, so why shouldn't Frigga and Sif be? Why is it that my career choice is acceptable but what I choose to believe is deemed ridiculous in your eyes?" Victoria frowned, her happy mood destroyed in seconds. "I know that _father _thought that Mum and I were silly, but I have never once questioned your 'God' even when you made me go to church. I expect you to treat me the same."

"Well you were the one who took me away from Dad; I was fine there, but _nooo, _you had to be clever and 'save' me from him."  
"That man was a monster in human skin!" Victoria screeched, looking around quickly, and seeing no one, she grabbed Hannah by her arm and led her back into the office. "He would have hurt you Hannah. He might not have done it yet, but he was going to. I couldn't let that happen to you." She pleaded, trying to make Hannah see it from her view.

"Dad never did anything to me, he loved me. You're just jealous that Dad didn't fight to keep you when they split up." Hannah growled, her voice getting louder with each fleeting moment.

"I didn't _want _Dad to keep me; he had already done enough damage. Why would I have wanted to give him any further opportunity?"

"You're lying. You just to make sure that I don't go back to him the second you give me some freedom."  
"I give you plenty freedom. I haven't stopped you from doing _anything _yet." Victoria shouted back. Loki appearing from behind a corner, keeping to the shadows as he watched as the argument unfolds before him.

"Then why won't you let me go home?!" Hannah yelled her face crimson with rage.

"BECAUSE THAT MAN HAD ME RA…." Victoria stopped mid-sentence, she had sworn to herself that she would never tell Hannah what had happened, thirteen years she had kept it secret. Hannah was seven when it happened, there was nothing she could have done to stop it, but Victoria swore to never let Hannah know.

"Dad did what? Vicky? Vix? What did Dad do?" Hannah asked her voice now small, a slight tremble in it as she watched her older sister shake slightly.

"Nothing. _Father _didn't do anything." Victoria whispered, turning away from Hannah she went back into the club. Loki flinched when Victoria addressed Hannah again, her voice now colder than the ices of Jotunheim. "I'm going to close up for the night, it's almost three, and I have stuff to do in the morning." Leaving the blonde behind Victoria passed Loki without as much as a second glance.

"She always does that you know." Hannah said, looking at Loki now with her stormy grey eyes. "Whenever she's about to tell me what happened that night thirteen years ago, she stops herself, like, it's almost as if she's scared I won't love her anymore." Her mouth curved into a sorrowful smile. "I don't even want to go home, I just want to know what was so horrible that Vicky, or Tori as she told you, doesn't want me going near out Dad again."

"Sometimes, something's are better left unsaid; for fear that the words will make the memories real." Loki replied in a vague manner. Hannah scoffed slightly at the answer.

"Whatever happened made my Mum and my sister leave home. I hear no word that either of them are alive for six years until Vicky appears, tells me that Mum has died, and that she's taking custody of me." Hannah sighed, moving some loose hair behind her ear. "In less than a year later we're both here in New York, she's working while in university, and somehow still having time to make sure that I go to school and was being looked after. If anything bad ever happened to me, like this one time a boy hit me for calling him stupid when he got a simple question wrong, she would drop everything she was doing to care for me." Loki thought back to his own youth on Asgard, he remembered that Thor would do much the same for him and Victoria had done for Hannah. "When she began this club there were loads of issues, people would throw things at me and her, I don't think that Vicky was ever bothered by people hurting her, but the second something hit me, she went berserk. When this place first opened, anyone who had seen her protect me called her 'Mama Bear', because of how defensive she got."

"Your sister loves you very deeply. You should be honoured that she would go to such extremes for you. I once knew that Thor would do the same for me but now…. Now I am not so certain." Loki revealed, a slight burden removed from his chest at the honesty of his words, not just to Hannah, but to his soul.

"Thor would follow you to the ends of the universe if it meant protecting his brother, for while you may not be brothers of birth, you are brothers of blood. And I obviously don't mean physical blood, but there is something, so much more important, that it doesn't matter who or what you are, the bond between two people could never be broken."

"What is it with you and your sister trying to make me see the power of family, even if they are not truly my family?" Loki chuckled, his words soft. Hannah smiled in return.

"Something happened to Vicky that made her appreciate the family that loves her. Our father clearly didn't so she has no love for him in return. She wouldn't care what I was, as long as I was me, she would love me. Just as Thor loves you." Hannah smiled again, patting Loki on his shoulder she left him to think about her words.

"Just as Thor loves me." Loki mumbled to himself as the office door clicked closed behind him.

* * *

***Two updates in a short period of time again. I can see this becoming a habit. I'll still try and update more often. Please review. I really like knowing what people think. More reviews = Quicker updates…possibly***


End file.
